


Terraria: Dabble in Drabbles

by Crescentmoonlander



Category: Terraria
Genre: Daily Prompts, Drabbles, Gen, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentmoonlander/pseuds/Crescentmoonlander
Summary: A collection of drabbles (very short pieces of writing) using daily prompts from r/fanfiction. They aren't really related, so you can skip and hop around.





	1. July 1 - Horizon - The Blood Moon

July 1 - Horizon: The Blood Moon

Rowan lowered his bow at last. Finally, he could sit down and relax. He didn’t care that the roof tiles were splattered in blood or that he was covered in bruises and cuts. His arms felt like limp noodles and his legs were numb, but none of that mattered, because it was all over. The sky was turning into a beautiful haze of pink and orange as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. The moon, as red as the puddles of blood that lay in the grass, started to sink, like it was being pulled down into the earth.


	2. July 2 - Celebration - Free at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon Lord is dead at last.

July 2 - Celebration: Free at Last

The Moon Lord was dead. Very, very dead. At long last, they could put their worries behind them. They had defeated a monstrous, evil overlord such as the Moon Lord. Nothing else could stand in their way. Now, they settled in for a night of champagne, fireworks, and terrible pranks brought by yours truly, the angler. When Rowan first awoke in this land, he never expected to be in a town of his own friends, fighting monsters side by side. Now that they had defeated the lord himself, what else awaited them? They felt invincible. All there was left was to deal with Cthulhu.


	3. July 3 - Silence - The Sound of Terraria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terraria is quite a noisy place.

July 3 - Silence

It never seemed to be silent in Terraria. During the day, birds chirped, the breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees, the villagers laughed and talked, and slimes sent tremors through the ground. At night, the groans of zombies permeated the woods. In caves, water dripped and bats shrieked. The sound of shambling skeletons always seemed to echo throughout the tunnels. In the Underworld itself, lava gushed from the walls, fire crackled, and the sound of the wings of demons flooded the destroyed ruins, along with the distant roaring of a large monstrosity only summoned a few minutes ago.


	4. July 4 - Mirror - The Magic Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magic Mirror is quite strange.

July 4 - Mirror: The Magic Mirror

Rowan gripped the Magic Mirror and stared at it. He was in the middle of a cave - how was a mirror supposed to teleport him? He saw nothing but his reflection and the dreary stone walls of the cave. But then, after a few seconds, he began to see a whole other world mix into the cave, as if it was phasing in and out of existence. He began to spy leaves rustling in the wind and animals dancing among the grass. Before he knew it, he was there, in the forest, watching the butterflies flutter among the marigolds.


	5. July 5 - Fantasy - Souls of Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting wyverns was never easy.

July 5 - Fantasy: Souls of Flight

Rowan ducked as the wyven stormed overhead, sending waves in the air with every beat of its wings. Its claws nearly ripped him to shreds as it turned in for another attack. Gritting his teeth, he notched an arrow into his Hellwing Bow and fired off several shots. As it flew in overhead once more, he sliced it with his Night’s Edge and dashed to the side before unleashing several magical spells upon the beast. He would have to kill many of these beasts to get all the souls of flight he needed. He sighed, knowing that he was in for a long night.


	6. July 6 - Thunder - Rainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain in Terraria is peculiar.

July 6 - Thunder: Rainstorm

Rain was peculiar in Terraria. It was peaceful, but eerie at the same time. For hours, clouds would gather in the sky - light at first, but over time they became darker and larger, until their shadows encompassed the entire forest. Soon after, raindrops would fall like a salvo of bullets, crashing into windows, running down rooftops, and sinking into the muddy ground. 

The clouds would release their angry thunder, striking trees into ashes with every flash of the sky and rumble of the ground.

The strangest thing, however, about the rain in Terraria were the strange creatures it brought along. It seemed as if the zombies and the slimes had the tiniest bit of conscience. During the rain the zombies would take on raincoats and the slimes white and red umbrellas. Once the Wall of Flesh had been slain in the Underworld and the guide freed of his curse, the clouds themselves began to brew terrible monsters. 

Small pieces of cloud would drift down - the Angry Nimbus, they called it, and unleash a terrible rain on an unsuspecting passerby, so fierce and with so much power it could draw blood. 

But, the strangest of all were the goldfish, which, when granted the humidity and wetness of the rain, would hop onto their fins and walk among the trees. Rain was very odd in Terraria, that much was certain.


	7. July 7 - Ghost - Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many heroes have fallen.

July 7 - Ghost: Failure

Like all the other heroes before him, he had failed. He had made it quite far, but the great Wall of Flesh had claimed his life. Now, his spirit restless, he stayed in the air as a ghost, wandering the lands he had let Evil overtake. The rest of his friends would most likely die. After all, nothing could stop Cthulhu's onslaught now. Not anymore.


	8. July 8 - Quarter - A Quarter of an Hour to the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes so quickly.

July 8 - Quarter: A Quarter of an Hour to the End

It was a quarter to noon. A quarter to a time of life and death. A quarter to peril. A quarter to battle. A quarter to pain, suffering, but also triumph, if all went well. A quarter to freeing the guide from his curse. A quarter to the awakening of the Evil, which would quickly spread across the land. A quarter to the Wall of Flesh, a terrible leviathan capable of killing hundreds.


	9. July 9 - History - How the Dungeon Came to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is quite sure, honestly.

July 9 - History - How the Dungeon Came to Be

Nobody was quite sure of how the Dungeon came to be. Some theorized that, hundreds of years ago, it had been an underground Dwarven fortress. Others believed it had been created by the Lunatic Cultist purely for the purpose of using it as a base of operations. It was a very peculiar structure, after all, and seemed like it had been created with the intention of killing. Unfortunately, the truth had long been lost to history.


	10. July 10 - Zero - No Health Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run out at the worst times.

July 10 - Zero: No Health Left

Rowan was about to die. He had zero health potions - not greater, not normal, not even a lesser potion. As he dashed between ruined houses and parkoured up walls, he could feel the Underworld tremble with the Wall of Flesh’s movements. He couldn’t be hit by anything - he was almost dead already and was just barely alive. Every movement was painful, but he hurried on, dodging lava pools, ducking under fireballs, and blocking demonic magic.


	11. July 11 - Sanction - Disobey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why should they listen to them?

July 11 - Sanction: Disobey

Cthulhu and his minions had imposed many sanctions on the town, few of which were followed. They had threatened a goblin army to attack if they dared try to kill Skeletron. Chaos was supposed to be unleashed if they dared step into Underworld. A skeleton army was to be sent if they headed to the sky islands, and the Lunatic Cultist would surely bathe their town in flames should they ignore their warnings.


	12. July 12 - Courage: One Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just can't back down.

July 12 - Courage: One Last Stand

The goblin army had bested them - at least, that’s what the foul creatures thought. As Rowan lay in pain, drenched in his blood, he knew he couldn’t stop fighting. If they destroyed everything he had left to lose, he would be broken. He had nothing left, nothing left but a thirst for revenge and retribution. Inch by inch, he crawled towards where his enchanted boomerang lay. He pulled it from the pool of blood it floated in and turned towards the remaining goblins. They weren’t going to get away with it, that was for sure.


	13. July 13 - Hope: Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where hope lives, despair lurks.

July 13 - Hope: Despair

The town lay in ruin. Some were injured, and some were dead. Amidst the rubble and ash, minions stole everything they had. The Lunatic Cultist was one of the Moon Lord’s most fierce and powerful commanders. His skeletal army had decimated all their hope. Now, they had no chance of fighting back. The Moon Lord’s power would only grow, and with it the Corruption and Crimson as well.


	14. July 14 - Ghost - When There's Nothing You Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore sucks.

July 14th - Ghost: When There's Nothing You Can Do

Powerless to help, the ghost floated around the land once more. Now, it had all been reduced to rubble. It was if he was being tortured - being forced to watch the world being overtaken by the Evil, knowing that he had failed and gotten himself killed, while unable to do anything. The Corruption, the Crimson, and the Hallow were all slowly gnawing on the pure land.


	15. July 15 - Crowd - Is It True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't go see that?

July 15th - Crowd: Is It True?

A crowd began to gather as the Moon Lord fell form the sky. Could such a leviathan, the person who had caused all of their troubles - could they really be dead? His corpse slammed into the ground, upheaving a layer of dirt and knocking down trees. Even the wildlife started to gather, as if they had been set free from chains and cages. Soon after collapsing, the Moon Lord began to disintegrate, like a rock becoming dust. A pale green glow fell from the moon upon his cadaver. A few minutes later, he was gone, and the sun began to rise.


	16. July 16th - Water - A Watery Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't drown this time.

July 16th - Water: A Watery Chest

Rowan approached the chest, the pressure of the water pushing against him. A few glowing jellyfish illuminated the water. With every step, he sank a little bit more into the sand. Kelp, seaweed, and coral grew all around. Finally, he reached the barnacle-encrusted chest. It was blue and elaborately decorated, although now it was covered in sand, muck, and plants. He had no time to lose. His lungs screaming for air, he threw the lid open.


	17. July 17th - Return - Cthulhu Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the nature of the world.

July 17th - Return: Cthulhu Never Dies

Cthulhu would never die. His minions would perish at a moment’s notice, but never him. His survival was forever guaranteed, for no mortal had ever come close to challenging him. Every time his reign was threatened, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving a few sparks of hope as he left. But it never lasted. Soon enough, Cthulhu came back in full swing, spreading the seeds of Corruption and Crimson. He lived to see cities grow, only to crush them. It was a game to him. Wait until the hope is high, then crush it into despair with an iron fist. When the future seemed bright, it only meant that it would shatter soon. The cycle, with Cthulhu at its helm, was the natural progression of the world.


	18. July 18th - Dust - The Underground Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned things are always dusty.

July 18th - Dust: The Underground Cabin

The first thing Rowan noticed when he walked into the cabin was dust. There was dust in the air, on the floor, even the walls. With each step he left footprints in it. Coughing, he looked around. It was a small building. At one side was an old grandfather clock covered in cracks and spiderwebs. At the other was a table, some chairs, and a broken chandelier which had once crashed into the ground. A pile of bones sat on the ground in the center. Whoever had lived there was dead, for sure.


	19. July 19th - Old - The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dungeon is quite ancient.

July 19th - Old: The Dungeon

There was no doubt that the dungeon was old. The bricks crumbled and were ridden with cracks. Spiderwebs spread from corner to corner. The pages of the books that lay scattered among shelves were yellowed. The paintings, once beautiful and rife with color, were now faded. Even the iron spikes that lay across the floor were rusted. The former inhabitants of the stronghold had died long ago, leaving only a restless army of skeletons.


	20. July 20 - Discover - The Land of Terraria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing to explore.

July 20 - Discover: The Land of Terraria

There was always something to explore. The forests, however plain they might be, were full of life and vigor. Then, there were the deserts, full of antlions, vultures, and ancient treasures befitting a king. The jungles were overflowing with shrines and temples to the Lihzahrd Gods, covered in vines and moss. There were the snow biomes, covered in ice and a blanket of snow. The ocean was filled with sharks, jellyfish, and beautiful coral - even occasionally a lost treasure. The caves always had something to find - ores, chests, pots. There was never a lack of things to explore in Terraria.


	21. July 21 - Home - An Overflowing House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it even standing up?

July 21 - Home: An Overflowing House

His house was quite large. After all, he was the hero. Still, he had things most people would have scoffed at, and the choice of walls was a little bit on the tackier side. Some rooms were made of marble, some wood, some granite, and some were even built with bricks made of solid gold. Statues and banners lined the walls, showing off his conquests. It seemed like every other room had some kind of crafting area or workbench, not to mention the giant library on the 3rd floor. The entire basement was dedicated to messy, unorganized storage overflowing with junk he should have thrown out ages ago.


	22. July 22 - Universe - The Moon Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon Lord controls all.

July 22 - Universe: The Moon Lord

If the Brain of Cthulu could be called the guardian of the Crimson, Skeletron the guardian of the dungeon, and the Queen Beee the guardian of the jungle, then it only made sense to call the Moon Lord the guardian of the moon. He watches Terraria from afar, pulling the strings from behind under the whims of Cthulu. Most of his actions go unnoticed in the universe, as he is a sneaky time, but he is secretly controlling many aspects of Terraria. He himself controls the Lunar Order, who follow his bidding to enact his reign on the lands of Terraria.


	23. July 23 - Heart - The Crimson Heart

July 23 - Heart: The Crimson Heart

He walked over to the end of the tunnel and pressed his ear against the crimstone. The wall seemed to pulse every second - indeed, he could hear the sound of a heart beating. He took out his sticky bomb and took many a step back before hurling it at the wall. 

It exploded, knocking out his torches and leaving him in darkness. Water burst from the new hole and crashed into him. He lit up new torches and cautiously walked over to the heart, hammer in hand.

His heart hammered in his chest, similar to the crimson one before him. He threw the hammer back over his head and then swung at the heart. It shattered with a terrible fleshy sound and a small gun dropped from within. He barely had time to pick it up before an icy cold dread went down his spine. He turned around.

There was a giant brain, surrounded by many disc-shaped flying entities. And it was coming for him.

  
  



	24. July 24th - Theory - A Peculiar, But Probably Correct Assertion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the guide, so you know it's true.

July 24th - Theory: A Peculiar, But Probably Correct Assertion.

“Who the hell is behind all of this?” Andre shouted.

“I have a theory…” Scott said.

“Well, get out with it!” Andre murmured.

“Considering all matters… and everything we’ve learned - it seems the perpetrator can be none other than the Lunar Order.”

“I have literally no idea what you’re talking about,” Claire said.

“They’re… a cult of sorts. They worship an entity known as the Moon Lord - a beast second only to Cthulu himself. Think about it - the meteors, the blood moons, the solar eclipses… they all point towards the Lunar Cult,” Scott said.

“So you’re telling me a bunch of bozos wearing some masks and robes are behind the practical destruction of the world?” Andre asked. “‘You can’t be serious.”

“I’m not talking about any ordinary thing. I’m talking about the Moon lord,” Scott responded.


End file.
